Sand Worm
The Sand Worm, previously parsed as Sandworm, is a recurring enemy in the , appearing as a boss in , in after the Battle Mountain update, and in after the v2 update. Its Tail acts as a separate entity. Appearance Sand Worm is a monstrous burrowing worm with numerous brown bumps and black spines on its pale tan body. Its fanged mouth takes up most of its front end, and a long tongue dangles from its middle. The Sand Worm has a tail, which acts as a separate entity. Overview It primarily attacks with its massive mouth, biting and even swallowing players. It also wields a variety of other mouth-related attacks, such as belching and vomiting, and many of these moves can inflict hazardous status effects such as and . Epic Battle Fantasy 2 The Sandworm first appeared as a boss in Epic Battle Fantasy 2, attacking Matt and Natalie in Stage 16. Its tail, called Sandworm's Tail, aids the worm with powerful physical attacks and occasional s. Both are weak to , and also slightly weak to . After beating the enemies, the second (and last) checkpoint is reached. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The Sandworm returned as a powerful enemy/miniboss in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. Although its threat level was somewhat reduced (due to losing its tail helper and the addition of Lance to the party), it remained a threatening opponent with a tendency to spam its vomit attacks when its health dropped low. Its weaknesses and resistances were largely unchanged from its previous appearance, save for switching its Water vulnerability for a weakness to damage. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Sand Worm appears in Epic Battle Fantasy 4 only after the Battle Mountain update, guarding the path to The Stepladder in Goldenbrick Resort; it also appears in Battle Mountain's miniboss rush. It is once again a boss-level foe, similar to its EBF2 appearance, and is once again assisted by its tail (now called Sand Tail). Both parts of the worm are immune to , Stun, , and , and weak to Water, , Ice and Poison. When defeated, the Sand Worm has a notable 50% chance to drop Cake and Donut — consumable permanent stat boosters for Magic Attack and Magic Defence, respectively. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 3 , and . Bleeds when weakened. |HP = 1000 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 380 |AP = 20 |Gold = 150 |ice = -80% |earth = 200% |holy = -90% |syphon = 100% |berserk = -50% |stun = 70% |death = 70% |item1name = Solid Spike |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Curly Horn |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Jaw Bone |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Green Potion |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Red Potion |item5chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacksinaccurate]. Has low accuracy but high attack power. |HP = 4800 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.5 |Eva = 3.5 |Exp = 650 |AP = 40 |SP = 40 |Gold = 200 |Hit2HP = 5 |ice = -100% |earth = -50% |poison = -100% |wind = 100% |water = -50% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = -100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Bio Virus |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Solid Spike |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Cake |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Donut |item4chance = 50% }}In the Kongregate version of the game, Chocolate takes Donut's place. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Sandworm is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Supersonic Burp |Target3 = All |Power3 = 30 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 80% |StatusStrength3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Sand Spit |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Earth |StatusChance4 = 80% |StatusStrength4 = 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Poison Vomit |Target5 = All |Power5 = 60 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Poison |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 150% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Blood Vomit |Target6 = All |Power6 = 30 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Poison |StatusChance6 = 150% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B }}Blood Vomit's original sequence consists of calling "special4", "special5" and "special6" skills one after another, suggesting it was intended to be multi-hit. However, only special4 exists, so the attack only strikes once. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Spinal Spikes |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 260/6 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 75% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Supersonic Burp |Target4 = All |Power4 = 10 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 40% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, debuff strength is increased to 50%. |Attack5 = Sand Spit |Target5 = All |Power5 = 10 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Earth |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, debuff strength is increased to 30%. |Attack6 = Poison Vomit |Target6 = All |Power6 = 60 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Poison |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 5x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 20% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Leap |Target7 = Centered |Power7 = 500 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = None |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U }}Sand Worm's Bestiary entry inexplicably doesn't mention usage of non-elemental attacks, which are its main source of damage this time around. It also seems to suggest that the Sand Worm has several Poison and Earth attacks, despite having only one of each. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Debuff chance and strength increased to 100% and 30% respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Supersonic Burp |Target3 = All |Power3 = 70 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Debuff chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Sand Spit |Target4 = All |Power4 = 70 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Earth |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusStrength4 = 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Poison Vomit |Target5 = All |Power5 = 140 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bio |StatusChance5 = 60% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status chance and strength increased to 100% and 5x respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Blood Vomit |Target6 = All |Power6 = 40 40 40 40 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Bio |StatusChance6 = 40% |StatusStrength6 = 30% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 120% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = All debuff chances increased to 60% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Bite; * ≥38.5% HP → Bite (1/5), Swallow (1/5), Supersonic Burp (1/5), Sand Spit (1/5), Poison Vomit (1/5). * <38.5% HP → Blood Vomit. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Leap; * ≥65% HP → Bite (1/4), Spinal Spikes (1/4), Supersonic Burp (1/4), Sand Spit (1/4); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Swallow (1/6), Spinal Spikes (1/6), Supersonic Burp (1/6), Sand Spit (1/6), Poison Vomit (1/6), Leap (1/6); * <32% HP → Swallow (1/4), Spinal Spikes (1/4), Poison Vomit (1/4), Leap (1/4). The first time Sand Tail is defeated, it will be regrown three turns after. In case of subsequent "deaths", the tail shows up on the next turn. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Start of turn: * Summon score ≥ 3 → Summons a Red Bee and a Sandworm's Tail (these will be at the same level as the Sandworm). * Summon Score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of the Sandworm's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. Action * If Berserked → Swallow; * <39% HP → Swallow (2/8), Supersonic Burp (1/8), Sand Spit (1/8), Poison Vomit (2/8), Blood Vomit (2/8); * <79% HP → Swallow (1/4), Supersonic Burp (1/4), Sand Spit (1/4), Poison Vomit (1/4); * Otherwise → Bite (1/4), Swallow (1/4), Supersonic Burp (1/4), Sand Spit (1/4). If the Sandworm is ed, it will inflict 1x Berserk on itself at the start of its turn (this does not take up its action). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * <9% HP → 100% → Blood Vomit. * <19% HP → 30% → Blood Vomit; * <49% HP → 30% → Poison Vomit; * <79% HP → 20% → Poison Vomit. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Sandworm ignores the status on players. Strategy Epic Battle Fantasy 2 If she didn't do so in the previous wave, Natalie should start by summoning Slime Bunny — eration helps counter the numerous poison effects you'll likely sustain. As usual, keep Defence and Magic Defence buffs high (via Protect and Barrier, respectively). You may want to kill the tail outright (preferably with IceBerg and Glacier) or just it with Stunners (if out of Stunners, Natalie's Thunderbolt with "Thunderclap" skill bonus or Matt's Blizzard Unleash can be used as less effective alternatives). The latter strategy is recommended, as it requires less turns and prevents the worm from respawning the tail. When the tail is neutralized, turn your attacks on the Sandworm. As counterintuitive as it may seem, the beast is also vulnerable to ; a few hits from Black Fang Unleash (preferably) or/and Toxic will cause the Sandworm to lose massive chunks of health every turn, and Poison is stackable without a limit. Focus on keeping your HP and defences up, but use Antidotes or Natalie's Purify if the status effects start piling up. Don't be afraid to use your Limit Breaks — you'll have a few waves to recharge them before the next major boss. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 After setting up Defence and Magic Defence buffs and , focus on taking down Sandworm's allies — it will not pull off any reinforcements. When the Sandworm is alone, get it to maximum and attack it with your best and skills, or Defend while Poison does its job. Natalie and Matt have a plenty of relevant skills to choose from, while Lance is out of luck, with no Holy and Ice skills and no strong weapons of these elements; he may simply use his most invested skill. As with EBF2, Natalie can also use Purify if the status effects become too numerous. After the Sandworm's health drops below 38.5%, it will use the blood vomit attack over and over, dealing moderate damage and stacking the Poison effect on the entire party. At this stage, switching to Poison-resistant gear may be helpful, or have Natalie take over healing duties with Purify and Regen. To reduce the amount of time spent getting drenched in poisonous blood, try to gauge when the worm's health will fall below the plank and have your characters primed for maximum damage output — you may be able to wipe out most or all of the Sandworm's health before it begins vomiting blood. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Sand Worm and its tail are characterized by their high attack power and poor accuracy — as such, your best option is to make your party even harder to hit. Solar Flare and other direct Accuracy debuffs are risky, given the worm's 50% resistance to stat debuffs, but raising the party's Evade with Reflex and Evade-boosting equipment is a reliable mean of reducing the chances of the worm or its tail hitting their marks. You can also try to inflict the status effect on the enemies, as their resistance to stat drops does nothing against the Accuracy/Evade penalties inflicted by Tired — and as a bonus, most means of inflicting Tired also hit the worm's Earth weakness. Offensively, the Sand Worm and Sand Tail are mostly unchanged from their EBF2 appearance. There will be plenty of status effects and stat drops coming your way, including , , Accuracy-Down and Attack-Down, so have Purify, Medipack, and/or Cleanse ready to use (the Premium-exclusive Maid Outfit is useful here, as it can randomly cast Cleanse between turns and offers great resistance to the Sand Tail's Earth-elemental double attack). Keep Defence buff high (via Protect) to save the day in case dodging won't work. Poison can knock off significant chunks of the worm's health if you can keep it at a high enough level for a few turns. Since Sand Tail respawns in one turn, there isn't much of a reason to try to kill it; instead, debuff tail's Attack and Accuracy to minimize the danger, and focus on the worm. After losing some of its HP, the Sand Worm may unveil its new attack — a massive, physics-defying leap that inflicts enormous physical damage on the party. Although Accuracy/Evade manipulation will greatly reduce the boss' chances of landing its attack, you should make sure to keep the party's HP and Defence buffs as high as possible to ensure that a lucky hit won't set you back too much. For added insurance, the Genesis Limit Break / Kitten Fort summon can provide / to further increase your chances of survival — if going this route, it may be advisable to take out the Sand Tail whenever possible to avoid having it pick off a weakened party member. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 100% 100% 100% 100% |StatusStrength = 70% 70% 70% 70% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * When you first encounter the Sand Worm in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 ''and ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Lance will exclaim, "Walk without rhythm to confuse the worm!". This is an reference to Dune, the book by Frank Herbert. * In EBF3, a NPC in the Kitten Kingdom Ruins references the Sandworm's boss status in EBF2 by mentioning how he was torn between attacking the tail or the head first. Ironically, the EBF3 version of the Sandworm never uses its tail in battle (the only time so far where it has appeared without its tail). * Despite causing terrible consequences in EBF2, Matt is open to eating the Sand Worm in EBF4. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses